And Nothing Else
by ProudDyspraxicWriter
Summary: Glitch tells the true story of how the princess came to be. Pre-series. Ambrose/Lavender Eyes. Warning: graphic sex scene.
1. That Nerdy Little Nobody

And Nothing Else

I need to talk to you. Promise me you won't repeat it to anyone, especially DG; it's something I'm not proud of.

I was supposed to be the Queen's advisor and nothing else. When I look at DG, I don't just see Lavender Eyes, I see that nerdy little nobody who'd never amount to anything. I remember him so well. He was always cheery and chatty, bringing laughter and warmth to the palace. When he was handpicked for the position at the mere age of eighteen, he had no idea what an impact it would have on his life. To this very day, he regrets it. Yeah, that nerd's me. I was awfully bad at keeping secrets and from the first time I met Lavender Eyes, I kept one. I'd dream of her every night; draped around my shoulders, smiling lovingly at me and whispering romantic things to me. But she was married to King Ahamo and had a little girl; Azkadellia. My secret was soon to spill out eventually, though. Everything changed drastically when a heated argument sizzled up one boiling late summer's day.

" If you're going to be this way, then you can just…just go!" I overheard Lavender Eyes shriek. Even though she was yelling, her sweet, bird-like voice was soft as ever.

" I'd be happy to!" the King bellowed.

I pressed my ear to the door. I owed it her to be protective of her. I couldn't bear to witness Ahamo breaking her heart. The floorboards began to creak. The doorknob began to turn. Starting, I pulled away. The King appeared with his coat in his trembling hands. His brow was furrowed as he tried to make sense of what had just happened in that room. Usually, he had lovely blonde hair that was always very neat but when he stepped out of the room, it was hanging over his eyes like some ugly hat. His long, clean-shaven, crestfallen face looked flushed and red. He shot me a heartbroken glance, which immediately turned to furious.

" What're you looking at?! Freak!" he muttered, his nostrils flaring. Wrapping his coat around his torso, he stormed off without another word.

Stunned by the king's remark, I stood there staring at the vanishing figure. I was jolted out of my trance soon after though, when I heard the bittersweet sound of the OZ's beloved queen weeping. I span around and raced through the door that had been left open.

There she lay on the sofa, her hands coiling around the cushion. Her long, thick, dark chestnut-brown, gleaming hair was blanketing her back, like, as if she was wrapped up in a bed sheet. Because she had buried her face, her cries were muffled. As her delicate shoulders shook, I placed my hands behind my back and did nothing. I just stood with her, hovering over her like the guardian angel I was trying prove myself to be. Finally, I knelt down and leant in close. Something was telling me inside to kiss her. If I had kissed her, I've no clue what would have happened.

Instead, I put my mouth to her ear and whispered softly, " Would you mind to tell me what happened? I may be a bit of help to you. I am the royal advisor, you know," I added as a joke with a grin.

Lavender Eyes lifted her head and nodded. She masked her misery with a brave smile. Her pink face was stained with the most beautiful tears I had ever seen in my entire life. Her tears resembled the paints that Ahamo used in his paintings. They dripped off her nose and streamed down her cheeks. The magical lavender-coloured fluid flooded her glistening eyes. I took my handkerchief out of my pocket and gently dabbed her cheeks and wiped her eyes. She beamed appreciatively and sadly.

" Ahamo is…" She paused to sniff. " He is not the man I first fell in love with. When we were young, he was a true gentleman. He was always making me laugh and presenting me with gifts and other such pretty things. He was so romantic. But now…" she trailed off and sighed.

" Do you not love him?" I asked, forgetting that my secret was, in fact, secret.

" Of course! I love him with all my heart!" she snapped. " But…I'm not sure if he loves me anymore. He never wants to talk to me. He's always shutting himself away in that silly study of his."

" Are you sure? He might just be working very hard lately."

" Of course I'm sure! He is avoiding me on purpose! He's always coming to bed late, so we don't have the opportunity to talk. He even yelled at poor Azkadellia yesterday. I know the old Ahamo wouldn't dream of doing such an awful thing." She turned her head and sighed heavily in despair and exasperation. She closed her eyes for a few moments. Then she looked at me. " If this is found out, my reputation would be in tatters. My lovely little Ambrose, what should I do?"

Frowning in thought, I gave the only correct answer I could give. " Well, if I were you, Your Majesty, I would spend some time alone to clear my head and calm down. Then, I would think and decide if I really do love my significant other and if I want to stay with her."

" But what about Azkadellia? She loves her father more than anyone!"

I hung my head, averted my eyes and gave a sheepish answer, " I would tell a white lie. Tell her that he's gone to try and slip back to the Other Side again. Then, if you two decide to separate forever, I would tell her the whole, ugly truth. She's seven years old. I'm sure she'd understand."

" Yes," the Queen whispered sadly. I wasn't sure if she was agreeing with me or just humouring me. " Thank you, Ambrose. You're a true friend." She did something that I didn't expect. She gave me a gentle kiss on the cheek.

A scream burst through deep within from the pit of my stomach. If I was going to tell her how I felt, it was going to be then. I gazed deeply into her eyes. I couldn't look away; they were so beautiful. " Your Majesty, I…"

" Yes? What is it?" she replied, her purple eyes were sparkling and flickering furiously.

" Nothing, Ma'am," I mumbled with the shake of the head. " It's nothing. I'm sorry."

The Queen with her dark hair agleam and lavender eyes so unusually lavender, smiled softly at me. " At least you have the decency to be honest," she said with a slight chuckle.

I stood up, nodded and bowed. " I must go. There's work to be done," I muttered. I bowed once again and left the Queen to be alone.

In the place that I named my sanctuary, I gazed around the enormous laboratory. It was so tall that you had to crane your neck to be able to see the ceiling. I remember the lighting was terrible. It was so dark that I needed to hold a torch to see what I was doing properly. It was chock-a-block with all different sorts of machines and mechanical devices. This room was where my dreams came true. I listened to the bleeping and the flashing lights which filled the place. It was like music to my ears and the dance floor underneath my feet. These were my own inventions; my own ideas. These were my children. After making sure my bald and somewhat jealous assistant wasn't in the room, I raised my arms to the Heavens and let out a mighty bellow.

" IDIOT!" the echo screamed back. " YOU SILLY, SILLY MAN! WHY DID YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT TELLING HER?!"


	2. Daddy's Gone Away

" And the little princess found her lost kitten and was home by teatime. The end," Lavender Eyes whispered as she closed the book. She gave the little princess a peck on the lips. She embraced her young daughter tightly and they both grinned. " Goodnight, darling. I'll see you in the morning light." She placed the storybook on the bedside table and switch off the light. " Don't forget your Muffy," she muttered as she picked up a tiny, pink knitted animal off the floor and handed it to Azkadellia. After smiling warmly at her girl, she stood up and proceeded to leave the room. She didn't notice my black shadow as she walked past. I entered the child's bedroom. I glided over to the bed and sat down. Azkadellia was still wide awake and hugging Muffy. She smiled when she saw me.

" Uncle Ambrose! Are you taking me to the lab again?" she whispered hopefully. She sat up in bed.

Taking Azkadee to the lab was a secret of ours. Lavender Eyes didn't think it was a safe place for small children but that didn't matter. That just made it more fun. We liked being naughty! In the middle of the night, I would wake her up and carry her down to the laboratory. I would teach her how to use a handyman's tools and she took to it like a penguin to air. That didn't stop us from having our fun, though. I would send her on special missions to find the materials or tools that I needed. It always left her satisfied. She was a big help to finishing my inventions. She was always ecstatic to see it work perfectly. She would brag about helping to her friends, which would make me glow with pride. Then, when she couldn't stay awake any longer, I would carry her back and she was nearly always fast asleep in my arms, leaving me with a brilliant, satisfied and proud feeling.

" No, no," I said. " Not tonight." I looked to the row of porcelain dolls on the dresser and it felt like their glass eyes were burning through me. " Listen, uh…If you want to talk about anything – anything that's bothering you – talk to me, OK?"

" Do you mean like Mommy does?" Azkadellia asked innocently.

" Sure!" I answered. " You know what she talked me about today?"

" What?"

I looked at the dolls again. I hesitated, thinking whether or not it was right for me to tell the young girl. " She told me that your daddy's gone away."

" Gone away where?!"

" He's, um…" I couldn't do it. I couldn't lie to her. She was so sweet, gentle, pretty and kind – like her mother. She deserved to know the truth. " Sometimes, a mommy and a daddy have an argument, like when you have fights with your friends." Azkadellia wriggled uncomfortably and listened intently. " Sometimes they make up. Sometimes…they don't and that's what happened to your parents."

" Where's Daddy?!" she snuggled Muffy close to her cheek. Her soft brown eyes glistened with worry and her brow rose.

" Um…He's not living at the palace anymore. Don't worry, Azkadee, you'll still see him regularly. Your mommy just won't be married to him anymore."

" No! Uncle Ambrose, you're joking!" Nothing could have prepared me for the sobs that were about to come. " You're lying! I want Daddy!" she cried. " Mommy!" She dashed out of bed and ran down the hall to find comfort in her mother's arms. I had done it again.

A few minutes later, Lavender Eyes came storming in with Azkadellia clamped in her skinny white fingers. Her brow was furrowed in fury and her beautiful violet circles watered with a rage that I had never seen her possessed with before. She gestured Azkadee to get back into bed before gesturing me to wait outside. Nervously tapping my feet to imaginary music, I waited for exactly fifteen minutes, as the queen reread the Princess Book. She remerged by the door.

" Thank you very much for interfering," she said in a low, soft voice with a hint of sarcasm. " Now poor Az is confused as ever."

" I'm sorry, Your Majesty. I was just trying to help," I stammered.

The bedroom door was slammed shut. " Help?! By telling an innocent child she won't see her father again? How is that helping?"

" My apologies."

" You do this every time! You poke your big nose into other people's business that doesn't concern you! Why must you do it?!" she snapped furiously, spraying spit in my face.

" Lavender Eyes, I-"

A loud exasperated sigh seeped out of the Queen's mouth. " Forget it. I'm too tired to argue. I think you'd better rest up for tomorrow."

" Ma'am, please!" I tried.

" Ambrose, you're the most wonderful companion any person could wish for. I don't want to lose you, so I think you'd better just leave me to my misery," her voice had dropped to the gentlest level.

I tossed and turned in bed all night. Whenever I closed my eyes, the image of Lavender Eyes slipping away from me filled my mind. It was pure horror. The last time she was mad at me like this, was when I accidentally ate her last cookie. My mind kept hurling around the idea of me getting fired. That was the worst thing that could have ever happened to me. My job was my whole world. I could've done it for free. Heck, I did do it for free! But my friends were most important. They took me in when no one else would. I owed my life to them.


	3. A Confession in Autumn

The summer began to wilt like the emerald leaves in the trees as autumn took its place. The fall was my favourite time of year. The sound of excited children running off to school, the crunch of the crisp brown leaves underneath my feet. There was always something to look forward to every year, except for the dreadful weather. If you're wondering if I did get fired, I didn't. To Lavender Eyes, it was all forgotten by the next morning, even though the King didn't return to the palace. I, however, could never forget. My dreams of her became too intense not to forget. I wanted to tell her how I felt; I needed to.

" Ambrose, would you come here a moment? I'd like to show you something!" Lavender Eyes piped up when she was at her desk one evening. She looked up and grinned.

I approached her and she showed me a delightful but badly drawn picture that Azkadee had given her. The beloved princess had drawn herself, holding hands with her mother and there was me standing beside them, with the biggest grin you'd ever see. The King was supposedly flying away in his hot-air balloon. At the top of the page, the precious girl had untidily written her name with 'Mommy, Daddy and Unkle Ambrose' squashed up beside it. Lavender Eyes cooed lovingly.

" Would you look at that?" she whispered through her smile. " Isn't it just marvellous?"

" Yes," I replied with a smile as I looked over the queen's shoulder. " But might I point out that Ahamo is drifting away?" I pointed to the portrayal of Ahamo. " It looks like Azkadee thinks I've taken over."

" What do you mean?" She looked up at me frowning.

" Well, we're holding hands and I look very happy!" I chuckled. That notion tickled me. " Maybe she's come to terms with Ahamo not being here."

Lavender Eyes stared at the picture again, gasped and slapped her pink cheek. " Oh, no. We're just starting to work things out! I have to set her straight!"

" But what if it doesn't work out? Hmm? You said so yourself, he's not the man you first fell in love with." If I was going to tell her how I felt, it was now or never.

" What are you saying?" she asked. " I knew you didn't like him! What is it about him? Are you jealous?!"

" No, it's not him. It's you." Lavender Eyes' mouth twitched as if she wanted to say something but I prevented her. Hypnotised by those beautiful, _unearthly _purple eyes, I couldn't help myself. Even when I pursed my lips, it just spilled out. " Lavender Eyes, I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you ever since I laid eyes on you!"

The Queen glared at me, with her eyes burning through me like Azkadellia's dolls. She furrowed her brow in horror, confusion and even disgust. Her beautiful mouth gaped open slightly. Not one word escaped her lips. I didn't respond. All I did was stare straight into her eyes, almost seeing past them. When they say the eyes are a window to the soul, they mean it. Her unique and wild spirit was something to be celebrated; enjoyed. There had not been an Ozian monarch with such spirit since Princess Ozma, who lived hundreds of years ago. My love was bursting through my chest. She faced the drawing again. I listened to her breath deepening. Being the good friend I so desperately wanted to be, I squeezed her trembling shoulders in support.

" Is it true? Have you always felt this way?" she whispered, her voice flowing like honey. The sound of her voice was like having my ears embraced by silk.

I hesitated but I had to say it. " You know it's true. There is no denying it, Your Majesty! How could I not?" I paused, as she arose from the chair and turned around. I opened my mouth and breathed sharply for several moments. She was so beautiful I could barely contain myself. " You're the only friend I've ever had. You're so kind and gentle. You're a wonderful ruler. Your Light is tremendous. You are the most beautiful being I've ever met," I cried as I listed all the great things that made my dear friend so vastly brilliant.

Never tearing my eyes from hers, I watched her let out a deep sigh. " Truth be told," she whispered, her forming words articulating crystal clear. " In the past, I've found your company comforting, warm and delightful. You're constantly making me laugh!" She chuckled and grinned to mask those unmistakable tears of despair that clouded her bright, God-given violet eyes. " Sometimes," she continued hesitantly. She was choosing her words very carefully. " Sometimes, I wish we could just…get away!" she cried in a somewhat unsettling cheery voice. " Just you and me! No more responsibilities!"

I beamed and caressed her slender cheek. Gently, I kissed the tip of her pretty nose. " Why don't we?" I whispered with a smile. I suddenly felt refreshed; rejuvenated. I was becoming a mischievous fourteen year old once again, or at least, it felt like it. " Right now!"

She grinned and I swept her off her feet. She clung to my neck and giggled. She locked her head in my shoulder. She reminded me of some annoying damsel-in-distress character in a fairytale long since forgotten. We just lost ourselves in each other. In the excitement, she gave me a peck on the lips. She laughed again when I grunted as I lifted her weightless body. Kissing passionately every few minutes, I half carried her to my bedroom.


	4. Two Bodies Joined Together

**Warning: (Slightly) Graphic sex scene! Not for the weak-hearted or the children :P**

I pinned Lavender Eyes down on the bed. I gripped her small hands as I pressed my lips against hers. I pushed my tongue through into her mouth. I twisted it around and lapped at her teeth. At first she gave a cry of protest, but she soon found herself becoming a victim of seduction. As I moved down to her swan-like, porcelain neck, I caught a glimpse of her fiery eyes. They were shimmering with the pain of guilt – I assumed. Squeezing her hand tightly, I reassured her that everything would be all right. I kissed her neck and licked it. I gave her ribcage a passionate rub as I did so. Moaning subconsciously, I began to unlace her stunning, maroon-coloured bodice. Ripping through her undergarments, there was no way of stopping me exploring her perfectly shaped breasts. As she grasped my chest, she wheezed and her breath sharpened. Her chest rose quickly. I grinned when I spied on all the ugly imperfections, especially one in particular. I stroked the dark purple scar on her left nipple, where Azkadellia had infamously bit it as a baby. I clenched my teeth around the delicious nipple and suckled, careful not to bite too hard. I was beginning to feel hot and it felt like I couldn't breathe. We groaned in pleasure, yet the sounds never escaped from the room. Good thing too. My hand embraced her quivering body. I let a finger trickle down her thigh. I heard her gasp and moan loudly. I began to massage her womanhood with my mouth. The fleshy folds of her delicacy getting entangled in my tongue were too beautiful to describe. But I knew it felt like we were doing something exciting and mischievous. It just made me feel stronger and more willing. I pressed my hand hard on the bed, just like as hers did. She moaned and nearly screamed in pleasure. I contained a smile. I was pleasuring my queen, my one love. The dreamy and thrilled feeling was tremendous; knowing I was pleasing her almost brought tears to my eyes. My member became enlarged, heavy and throbbing. It was screaming to get out. I knew I had to obey its command. Trembling, I began to unbutton the coat that the dear woman lying below me had made and embroidered herself. She helped me unbutton my undershirt and I peeled my trousers off of my legs. Then, all of our clothes became redundant. I edged closer with a smile, which I hoped was a blissful one. This was it. The moment I've dreamt of for so many years. I guided myself into her. We didn't stop groaning. It was too beautiful not to. I kept thrusting my pelvis forward, moving myself around inside her. Lavender Eyes yelped and cried out my name, whispering romantic things in between gasps. I responded by telling her how I loved her, in between thrusts. My heart was pounding like a drum. I don't know how long we were there for. It could have been hours; could've been minutes. All I know it was magnificent and enchanting. It was more beautiful than I had ever imagined. Deep inside, it felt like I was about to wake up from this vivid dream at any minute but I didn't. We just kept our naked bodies entwined, enjoying our _breathtaking_ secret.

"…His face burnt like a brand, as the sweet black waves of perfume came tumbling o'er his breast, then he kissed its waves in the moonlight. O sweet black waves in the moonlight!" I whispered softly in a rhythm with a beam.

Slowly, I closed the book and playfully snatched the Queen's own sweet black waves. She laughed as I kissed them and nestled my nose in them. I chuckled as she placed a hand on my shoulder. I put the book back on the bedside table. I released a sigh and gazed into her eyes, as I stroked her cheek.

" You know, my love. If you marry me, I would become king of the OZ!" I cried. The ridiculous notion had suddenly popped into my head. I was never really any good at being in charge. " Can't you just imagine me messing everything up?"

" Hmm, yes," Lavender Eyes muttered. She pulled the duvet further over her breasts. She watched me with a hurt expression on her face. " Oh, Ambrose, I love you. I love you with all my heart, and so much more! But…"

" But what, my queen?" I asked in concern.

" But only as a friend. Please keep this between us. If Ahamo finds out, he'll kill you!"

" Then why did we…Why did you do this?" my shocked and slightly ashamed question went. " To toy with my heart?!" I spat in anger and frustration.

I slipped out of bed to collect my clothes. I picked up my underwear and trousers. I put them on and went back to the bed. I was still waiting for Lavender Eyes' answer. I searched her face for any kind of remorse and it was full of it. I turned my back on her.

" You teased me and you knew it!" I snapped.

" No! I wasn't thinking straight. Please, try to understand. We've been friends for God knows how many years now and I feel very close to you. I can talk to you about anything. You know my deepest secrets that no one else knows. You make me laugh so. You're a wonderful dancer and you even taught me how to dance. Remember that?" she whispered and smiled when I nodded. " You and I are the greatest friends. But I love Ahamo. You know that, I know that, Azkadellia knows that; _everyone_ knows that. I think we've made a terrible mistake," she concluded.

I didn't answer. I was too upset and taken aback. " Do you realise how long I've wanted…us to be together?" I asked her. I stood up and picked up the Queen's clothes for her. " Seven years – from the day I met you. Now I've wasted every single year, every single month; every single _second!_ I had better things to do than _pine_ over you!"

I threw the dress at her and gestured for her to leave. I couldn't bear to let her see me cry. Offended, she snatched her clothes away from me and stormed off to the en suite bathroom. She scowled at me when she left my bedroom. Once when I was on my own, I wailed and wept in despair. I cried for the only person who could've helped me through this heartbreak; my mother. Whenever I had a bad luck with a girl, she was the one I turned to. She would always cancel everything to make me some warm, delicious mug-lug. Then she would take me in her arms and rock me gently in front of a roaring fire; no matter how old I was. Despite not feeling like it, I would always end up spilling the beans and asking for advice. Even if it didn't work out with the girl, I'd always feel better to be comforted by Mother. But of course, Mother was miles away in my people's realm, lounging around in the large, empty mansion that was once called home. I cried for the simple reason that she wasn't there, holding a boiling pot. Although I had disgraced myself and the Queen, I know she still would've consoled me.


	5. A Confession in Winter

Unsurprisingly, no less than a week later, King Ahamo returned to the castle. He was overjoyed to be back home where he belonged. He immediately took Azkadellia out on his hot-air balloon to show her what he had supposedly been doing those past several weeks. Lavender Eyes became quiet and distant. She never acted like that before. Usually, she was smiling, loving, fun, spirited and childish. I was not allowed to be alone with her in the same room. It seemed as though she was afraid of me, which I knew was ludicrous. I was so hurt to see our relationship ripped to shreds like this. But of course, as always, the truth gradually came out crashing down, especially on me.

It was mid-November when Lavender Eyes was listening to the princess play the piano in the music room. Playing the piano was Azkadee's talent. When she was just a tiny child, she was able to play complicated melodies and ditties that even adults couldn't figure out how to play. It was a real delight to hear her too. The tinkling of the keys would bring tears to everyone's eyes, including my own. This particular midday, she was playing a song named Two Little Princesses – an ancient and haunting song that was written long before Dorothy Gale slipped through to this side. The Queen was clapping her hands and laughing and encouraging her young child. I was in the laboratory, which was directly below the music room, when the lovely sounds. Not only I heard the piano, I gradually grew to hear another instrument. It was the instrument that the queen was infamous for playing. The heavenly trills of the harp rang out and echoed throughout the lab. Instantly, I removed my protective goggles and slammed down my wrench. I told my assistant to keep working until I came back. I dashed out of the room, removing my sawdust-covered apron in the process. I galloped up the stairs and raced to the door. Masking my exhaustion with a grin, I entered the room applauded the two wonderful musicians.

" Just lovely!" I cried.

Lavender Eyes glared at me, the shade of lavender changing to bright scarlet for one split second. She arose from her seat and told Azkadee to run off to the nursery to play. She and I needed a talk.

" Ambrose, I have something to tell you," she began, a tint of nervousness in her honey-like voice. " I, uh…" she trailed off as she glided over to the piano to tap her fingers on the keys, making a terrible noise.

" Whatever it is, Your Majesty, you can tell me. I am your advisor, you know," I joked in a somewhat sarcastic tone.

She faced me and fiddled with her long, glossy dark brown hair anxiously. Her expression was neither of happiness nor of sadness. She was wearing a slightly baffled expression, mixed with despair. " I am…I-I-I-I!" she stammered. I held her hand and smiled at her in support. " As you know, Ahamo and I have…" she paused to hesitate, " difficulty conceiving."

I remembered the very Thursday night she told me a few nights after Azkadellia's birth. It had been the birth that was the reason behind her infertility. She was lucky to have any surviving children at all, the doctor explained to her. But being infertile never prevented her from being beautiful. " Do go on, Your Majesty," I squeaked, anticipating what might follow.

" Well, Ambrose, it seems that, uh, I'm with child." She smiled slightly at my stunned reaction. " And if you must know, it's yours."

I swallowed hard. " R-really?"

" I'm positive. Of course, Ahamo and I…came together shortly after his return, but my Light is telling me that it was you who…" she trailed off. There was no need for her to finish her sentence. I knew what she meant. She sighed, then continued, " How does it feel? To discover that you have fathered the new prince or princess of the OZ?" I shrugged, unsure on how to answer. " You are the first one to know, Ambrose. I haven't even told Ahamo yet. If you don't mind, I'd like you to be there when I do."

Broken out of my trance, I agreed without control. " Oh, yes! Yes! Of course," I heard myself say.

So there I was, watching Lavender Eyes tell her husband that she was pregnant. Once the thrilled laughter ceased, the 'it just hit me' tears of joy struck Ahamo's face, I felt redundant. I _was_ redundant. As Ahamo wrapped his arms around his wife's flat waist and greeted the unborn royalty, a rage bubbled within me. I played a big part in conceiving the child; I had put a large amount of blood, sweat, tears and not to mention, sperm, into it. The baby was mine. It just kept spinning around my head. The king was going to raise it as his own. He was going to teach it how to speak and walk and ride a bike. I couldn't help thinking that I should be doing all those things. Sure, I could treat it the same as Azkadellia but this time, I wouldn't be Uncle Ambrose. I would be _Daddy _Ambrose. It wasn't fair. Shouldn't the biological parent be allowed to take care of his own offspring?

Without any warning, I stormed off to my bedroom, screaming, yelling and roaring and stamping my feet as I went. I slammed the door, making my portrait fall and smash. I stormed off to the bathroom. As I ran the cold tap and splashed my face, I caught a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror. The image I usually saw was smiling and chuckling with a youngish face. This time, all I could see was my snow-white skin – which was too pale; even for my people – the tiredness in my dark and strangely black, glittering eyes, my curly black hair, my nose, cheeks, mouth, chin and forehead. The baby could have any of these features. It could be my spitting image and Ahamo would know that. Everyone would. I was brimming with rage. I couldn't breathe. I could only scream. It was all a blur when I clenched my hands into fists and smashed the mirror. The next thing I remember, I was on the cold, tiled bathroom floor, wailing and sobbing bitterly as I nursed my bleeding knuckles.


	6. Tin Man 3169218

Tin Man 3169218, or Officer Mark 'Zero' Toller, was the newest recruit of the Royal Family's protection team. He was popular, friendly, talkative and was constantly happy to serve. He was young too. I believe he was just a few years younger than me. Anyway, before he took the job, he worked in Central City. He was one of the best and everyday, there was one less loose criminal. He was well-respected and well-liked amongst the Central City residents. He had every connection in the book. He knew every inch of the city; from the fanciest restaurant to the seediest underground club. That was what I needed. If I was going to the city, I needed to know who were trustworthy and who the backstabbers were. You see, in the city, the Viewer population was growing. They owned little shops and stalls and things. Usually, their business was psychic readings and that was the service that I wanted. Not so long ago, Viewers lived in the forest and when Lavender Eyes came to power, it was her top priority to bring the forest creatures and the humans together.

" You'd go see Mojo and Spunk," Zero told me during his shift. " They're the best in town!"

" Thank you, Mark. That's kind of you," I answered. I thought he was done talking, but he wasn't.

" But be careful! They run their business a little differently. So be prepared for a haggle." I nodded. I was curious to what business of theirs was. " Oh, and watch out for the Tin Men. One in particular – Cain! If he catches you, you're dead meat," the lad warned and spat out the name of his rival.

" Right."

" Here's the address. It's behind the music hall – in the alley!" he called as I walked away with the little piece of paper with the address written on it.

I sneaked into the stables, stealthily slipping past the ostlers. I went into the stable that had 'Rusty' carved in the wood overhead. Rusty was my favourite horse and I was his favourite. The plucky rusty-brown and white stallion whinnied when he recognised me. It had been quite a while since I last rode him. It was lovely to see him again, but I couldn't play when he wanted me to. I had to move swiftly. I rode him out and together, we took the long and winding road on the Old Brick Route. We fought thieves and bandits, as well as mountains. Since I have such a terrible sense of direction, we got lost more than just a few times. It was exhausting. But I had to see a Viewer. By the afternoon, the shining city on the hill was in my sights. But unfortunately, water and food was in Rusty's. I decided that we'd rest for several hours before setting out again. Luckily, there was a tiny hut not too faraway. I knocked on the door, with the horse's reins in my grip. Two elderly ladies answered the door with warm and inviting smiles.

**Do a favour for me. Say Zero's surname outloud. Geddit?! Zero Toller?! Zero tolerance?!!! *Laughs* ...Oh...forget it...**


	7. Two Elderly Ladies

" Oh, my! Aren't you a handsome boy?" the visibly plumper one squawked. She pinched my cheeks hard, which hurt quite a bit.

" Thank you," I muttered, trying not to blush with embarrassment. " Um…"

" Oh! Aurora! He's wearing the royal crest!" the other, shorter lady interrupted to coo to her friend. She grinned a toothless grin at me. " Do you live in the palace?" she asked hopefully.

" Yes, yes, I do. Um, I don't mean to be rude but, uh, can I rest for a while? I'm on the way to the city. But my horse and I are too tired and hungry; we can't make the last leg!"

" Oh, do come in, laddie! Please do!" the first woman cried and beckoned me inside.

I tied Rusty up on a post in the back garden. The elderly women were kind enough give up a bucket of cold water and three big juicy carrots for him. We all watched him with satisfied smiles as he munched on his favourite snack and slurped his water. Inside, the hut was dusty, dirty and untidy. But it was homely and that was good enough for me. At least I could have a hot meal and relax for a while. Aurora, who was the first to speak to me, cooked me a traditional Ozian Sunday lunch and Mabel chatted with me while we waited.

" It's very kind of you to put yourselves out for a stranger," I mumbled shyly as I sipped the peculiar-tasting herbal tea that Mabel had made me.

" Oh, we get all sorts of different travellers come by, darling! They're usually going to the city as well!" the old woman cried. " Why, there was a family of Viewers last week. They were lovely, they were!"

" Viewers? Why were they going to the city?"

Mabel opened her mouth and hesitated. She thought very deeply. Then she remembered. " Oh, I think they were seeing the Mystic Man for the evening. Why? Do you know them, dear?"

" No, I was hoping they were two brothers I'm looking for; Mojo and Spunk. A colleague of mine said they're the men to see…about my problem."

" Problem, dear? What problem?" Mabel placed a hand on my wrist in comfort as she stared at me with worried, beady blue eyes.

" It's nothing, really," I stared deeply into the teacup, which was nearly empty. " A few days ago I, uh, found out that…um…That I'm going to be a father and…uh…I wanted to meet with a Viewer to see if it'll work out. It's, uh, a little complicated."

Mabel gasped and put her hand to her mouth. She could hardly contain her excited squeals. " Oh, oh, oh, oh, Aurora!" she hollered. " Oh!" She put her hand on her chest to feel her heartbeat, presumably.

Aurora appeared with a steaming and overflowing plate in her hands. She was frowning in annoyance. " Really, Mabel! You know very well that I don't like being disturbed in the kitchen."

" But, Aurora! He's going to be a father!"

Aurora slammed the plate down hard on the table and gasped. She looked at me, her mouth gaping open. " Oh, my sweetheart. Well done! Congratulations!"

" You would think that, but no. It's complicated," I mumbled. I pulled the plate towards me and picked up the knife and fork.

" How so, love?" Aurora asked as she sat down. She poured herself a cup of tea.

Clearing my throat nervously, while I ate the dinner that was too much for me, I told the two kind elders the whole story. Well, not the whole story, I left out the parts about Lavender Eyes. " …So I'm in this mess. I'm being ignored and the K-I mean, the woman's husband will raise my baby. I just need to find out if…she'll leave him…for me."

" Well, if this girl's got any sense in her, she'll do the right thing," Aurora pointed out.

" She needs to work it out for herself. Whether it's your baby or not. You or anyone else can't tell her what to do. Remember that, dear," Mabel added.

" Thank you. You've been ever so kind!" I said. " Well, I've eaten a great meal, I feel good and ready for the journey again!" I stood up from the table.

" Are you sure you don't want any sleep?" Aurora offered.

" We have plenty of room!" Mabel added, gesturing to the bedroom door.

" Oh, no." I shook my head and held out my palms, insistent they needn't to worry. " If I don't make it back to the palace by this evening, the Queen will rip me to pieces!" I joked, chuckling.

I went out to the garden to put the saddle back on Rusty's back and the reins back over his face. I climbed up onto his huge and sturdy body. " Thank you so much for your time and help!" I cried to the women, who were standing outside their house. I waved goodbye to them. I smacked Rusty's backside to get him cantering down the road. " Nutters!" I muttered to him when they were out of earshot. Rusty neighed and snorted in response. " No, not you!"


	8. A Brotherly Business

Just as I approached the gates, I climbed down and walked the horse over to the guards, who were letting the people pass through. They didn't know me personally but they were friendly with me, considering that we all worked for the Royal Family. All of the servants and noblemen and whoever else wore the crest were friends with one another, no matter what. It was rather nice, really. We chatted for a few minutes and they let me in without further questions. My job had saved me once again.

There was no time to be awestruck by the gigantic buildings and listening to the sounds of the city. I had to get on. Leading Rusty on the pavement was the oddest thing. He was easily frightened by loud, sudden noises but this time, he was a very good boy and behaved like an angel – even when the whizzing vehicles had their horns honked. After some time, I found the music hall and I walked down the alley that Zero had told me about. I heard odd, loud, thumping music coming from the dark and dingy building. I looked up to see a sleazy flashing neon sign which read 'Viewers Only' and beside it, was a sign with a skull and a cross through it and had 'NHA' under it. I was constantly mistaken for a human and I shot a glance at Rusty in concern, who returned it. I had a feeling they wouldn't let me in. I tied Rusty up on a broken fence and I went inside.

" WHOO! Somebody's bringin' the house down tonight!" a booming voice bellowed in what is believed to be called a Brooklyn accent on the Other Side. Then the Viewer turned and saw me. His cat-like yellow eyes were friendly but he frowned. " Sorry, man. No humans allowed."

" Uh, I'm not human," I answered anxiously.

" You sure? 'Cause you look awfully like one," he sneered.

" I have proof," I cried, and it was true. I lowered my collar to show the Viewer the birthmark on the nape of my neck that all my people are born with. It's to show off our intelligence, my father used to say.

" Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho!" the Viewer chuckled. " I heard you people were pervs."

" Excuse me?" I asked, trying not to sound too offended, which I was.

" Well, I assume you want some company. You know?" The strange animal winked in a suggestive manner.

Just then, a woman walked past. Although she was a Viewer, I could tell she was extremely beautiful. She had an hourglass figure. Like most Viewers, she had shaggy, dirty blonde hair. Her black snout was smaller than the men's, and much more slender. She was hairy all over from the fur skins that these people wear. She looked a bit ridiculous, to tell you the truth. Lucky I'm not a Viewer! She had her arms linked with a man's, who was obviously very drunk. Her long eyelashes fluttered as she giggled. They were whispering in each other's ears and snickering stupidly.

" So I'll see you next week?" the girl asked. The male Viewer nodded and chortled. " OK, see you then." She winked as she went back up the stairs.

" No, I do _not_ want company," I snapped, firmly when I finally realised what kind of business this was. I lowered my voice and leaned in closer. " I want a psychic reading."

" OK, if that's what you want. But…uh…if you feel like somethin' later, we'll talk! I am Mojo. But you can call me…Wait, it'll be better if you'd just call me Mojo," Mojo finally introduced himself. " And you are?"

" I am Ambrose Hall, the advisor to the Queen," I replied, proudly.

" The Queen, eh? We all love her here!" Mojo laughed. I couldn't tell if he was being genuine or if he was taking the monkey. He turned and shouted to the backroom, " Hey, Leila! Can you give this guy a psychic readin'?!" There was a faint voice. I couldn't hear what was being said, because of the loud music. " Damn you, lady! Well, get Spunk out here! I ain't doin' it!"

A second later, another Viewer appeared by the door. He was absolutely identical to Mojo. He was grinning from ear to ear. I noticed that he had a set of very sharp and yellowish fangs. That made me feel a bit nervous. At this time, during the early years of Lavender Eyes' reign, Viewers were treated like second-hand citizens. A lot of people believed they possessed an uncontrollable temper and could turn on you if they felt like it. I kept thinking, what if these men turned out to be not what they appeared to be?

" Hi, man!" He shook my hand and I smiled at him nervously. " Whoa, dude. You're really bummed out, right?" he asked, suddenly pulling his grubby paw away.

I nodded. " I'm afraid so."

" Well, c'mon! Follow me," Spunk cried.

He opened the door for me and as I began to walk through, I spotted him give a smirk to his brother. He took me to a small bedroom. It was really dirty and unkempt. Frankly, it was a mess. The wallpaper was peeling off the walls and the carpet was stained with drink, sick and cigarette burns. There wasn't much furniture; just an untidy bed, two chairs, and a vanity mirror, which was cracked. The kind lion-like creature pulled up a chair for me and for himself. He gestured for me to sit down and when he sat down himself, he grinned warmly at me.

" So…What's the problem, dude?"

" Well…" I began. I paused for a brief moment but Spunk interrupted before I could continue.

" Wait, don't tell me. You got your girlfriend knocked up?" he asked when he had squeezed my arm.

" Lack of a better phrase, yes. I did…'get her knocked up.'" I wasn't entirely sure what that phrase meant, but I assumed I was using it in the right context.

" But she's married? Man, that's bad!"

" I just want to know if the baby really is mine."

Spunk scratched his straggly beard and furrowed his hairy eyebrows. He averted his eyes for a split second and thought deeply. He heaved a deep sigh and finally uttered, " I dunno if it's good news or bad news but it's definitely yours. That's your kid in the oven, all right!" I lowered my eyes in disappointment. I was secretly hoping that Ahamo just got lucky and he was the father. " But she's very happy to be having a baby. She hasn't had much luck, I sense."

" Yes, that's right." I began to feel a bit more relaxed. It was rather nice to have someone to talk to; no matter what their background was. " And I want to know if she'll leave her husband for me. Do you know?"

" Hmm…It's a little vague but she'll definitely consider it," Spunk said.

" Oh."

He paused for a moment, frowned and shuddered. Slowly, a smile crept along his mouth. " Your kid's gonna be a great one."

" It should be; considering whose mother it is," I muttered.

" No. It's destined for greatness. One day! Boom! It'll be savin' the OZ from total disaster!" he laughed. " Ain't ya the proudest dad in the world?!"

I shook my head. " The baby wasn't planned. The whole…That night certainly wasn't planned. I-i-it just happened! We couldn't help it. She was upset and I was comforting her! She was just so _beautiful _that night. This whole palaver is just too much and it's gotten me so…confused and scared. I don't think I can handle it. I am _terrified_ about what to do. I don't know if I should tell everyone the truth or if I should just keep quiet. And the baby, well…I don't know if I can love it. I want to love it but I don't think I can. What if the husband thinks I'm being too close? Or taking over? Hm. What am I saying?! I'll probably end up loathing it." I didn't mean for it all to come out like that. It just did.

" Listen, Amble…"

" Ambrose," I corrected.

" Listen, Ambrose…You will _not_ 'loathe' the baby. You will love it and take care of it. It'll love you too; like in an uncle-y kinda way."

I beamed at the thought. Uncle Ambrose. Right then, I planned to tell it the truth once it was old enough to understand. " So everything will work out then?"

" That's for me to know and for you to find out!" Spunk winked and gave a slight nod.

" Thank you," I grinned. " You've put my mind at rest, that's for sure!"

" No problem! Anytime! And by the way, I won't tell _anyone _who the mom is," and he winked again and grinned.

" I appreciate it."

Spunk stood up and escorted me back to the lobby of the brothel. He joined his brother behind the counter. " See ya later, dude!" he cried and waved.

" Hey, hey, hey! He didn't pay!" Mojo interrupted. He turned to me and held out his flat, hairy, dirty, money-grabbing palm. " Thirty-five platinums! Cough it up!" I was about to get out my wallet from my back pocket when Mojo's kind brother stopped me.

" Nah, it's OK, bro. It's on me," Spunk mumbled casually. He smiled kindly at me and nodded in understanding.

As I exited the building, I sighed somewhat happily. Knowing that everything will work out, I could finally get some sleep. They were truly the best in town. I looked to Rusty with a satisfied beam. He was waiting patiently like a good boy. My smile never fading, I stroked his soft dark brown mane. I patted his long neck as I untied the reins. I clambered onto his back and gave him a kiss.

" Well, Rusty. I think I've made a friend," I mumbled. I snapped the reins and we raced off back to the North.


	9. Official Announcement

It was infinitely late at night when I finally arrived home. In the stillness of the night, the palace seemed to be full of life and noise. As my horse trotted further, I could see Lavender Eyes waiting just outside the door. She had her arms folded and an eyebrow raised. I stopped right in front of her. Rusty snorted softly. He knew what this particular facial expression meant. So did I. I giggled awkwardly.

" What have you been up to?" she asked me.

" Oh, I'm terribly sorry, Your Majesty. I had business to attend to. I went to Central City to get some supplies," I explained.

" But Raynz buys the supplies," she pointed out.

" I-i-i-it was his day off. Thought I'd go instead for a change," I smiled.

Lavender Eyes scoffed and unfolded her arms. She stepped forward and stroked my arm. She was smirking as if to say, " I know you're lying to me." " If it was his day off, then why was he working in the laboratory all day long? Tell me, what have you been up to?"

I bit my lip. " The truth is, I was seeing a Viewer. I wanted to know…some stuff," I muttered.

" A Viewer? Why? What's wrong?" Her voice dropped to a concerned tone.

" The baby. I just wanted to know if it was really mine. I was hoping that it was Ahamo's."

" Oh," she said bluntly; just like that. " You know, I was hoping it was too. I kept going over it in my head. At first, I thought the date was wrong. But it wasn't. The dates add up. I tried my best to forget it and I desperately wanted to hope I was being silly. But my Light…It knows everything; so much more than a Viewer. It kept telling me, 'no matter how much you deny it, you know it's true.'"

Her sad eyes looked up at me. I could tell she was desperate. I slid off the horse's back to give her the tightest hug I could give. I don't know what possessed me to do it. She was just so beautiful and she smelt really good. She smiled gratefully. We had gotten ourselves into this mess, and we were going to support each other through it. I touched her cheek, but she pulled away and muttered something under her breath. That didn't stop me. I leant in close for a kiss. Whether it was a good thing or a bad thing, Azkadellia burst through the doors. We started and backed off from one another.

" Is Am-Ambrose!" When she saw me, she squealed with excitement. She ran towards me and jumped into my arms. She was clutching her stuffed toy in her fist. She was wearing her pale blue nightdress and she was looking quite sleepy too.

" Az! You should've been asleep hours ago!" her mother cried.

" It's OK, she just wanted to wait up for me," I responded softly with a slight chuckle. I'd Azkadee to wait for me, so I could take her to the lab; I must have forgotten. " Well," I said to the lovely little girl, " Let's get you back to bed! C'mon, I'll take you." I turned to a passing servant. " Gideon! Take Rusty back to the stables, please. Thanks very much." I took the princess by the hand and put her bed with a story.

Two weeks later, when the pregnancy could no longer be a secret, Lavender Eyes and Ahamo made an official proclamation. Their subjects were overjoyed with the news. There was a rumour I heard that a realm in the South had festivals nonstop when the news reached them. The palace staff doubted it, but if it was true, I didn't blame the Southies. Lavender Eyes took very good care of the OZ and she would move the planets themselves to help save it. Gradually, she started to receive gifts – even from the poverty-stricken farmers who could barely afford to feed their families. The gifts mainly consisted of things for the baby. You know, toys, clothes, used cots and cradles and Moses baskets. She was very grateful for them and was always pleased to see her people.


	10. The Winter Ball

**Sorry for the long wait. I wanted to have a break during the Christmas holidays and I went onto writing other stories and I kind of lost inspiration. Plus, this was a blooming hard chapter to write!**

Not long after the announcement, the palace staff began preparations for the annual Winter Ball that the Queen was _constantly_ obliged to host. I remember those kinds of balls. There was violins playing, gossip and chatter, good food and there was a pretty chandelier made out of Moritanium. Oh, and the dancing! The dancing was just grand. Back in the days when I was young and childish, I would try and woo all the attractive girls by showing off my dancing. I don't like to toot my own horn, but it was pretty impressive, if I say so myself. I remember that there was a different theme each year. That particular year, the theme was decided to be A New Life, obviously to celebrate the baby coming into the world, as well as every other baby. The date was set for Ozmas night and everyone was getting very excited. It seemed like ages, but Ozmas came.

Neatly dressed in a freshly washed uniform, I gave my coat one last brush and ran a hand through my hair. Nervously, I pushed open the ballroom door. Just as I was about to enter the room, I heard a clatter of footsteps and someone panting. I whirled around to find the Princess Azkadellia standing there in her favourite dark blue party dress with a big grin on her face. Her luscious dark hair was curled for the occasion and it was styled in many tight braids with red ribbons. Even though she was just a seven year old child, her nanny had pierced her eyes and put red lipstick on her lips. I wasn't sure if I should've scolded her or praised her.

" Why, Az!" I cried. " You do look grown up, don't you?"

" Do you think Mommy will like it?" she asked.

I knelt down to meet her directly in the eye. " Well, I don't know. You're still very young. She might get mad. You do know that, don't you?" I asked, uncertainly.

" Oh," she mumbled as her face fell. " But Daddy said I could."

I rolled my eyes. Ahamo's parenting techniques were questionable. I knew I wasn't going to act like this towards my own child, whoever Lavender Eyes ended up with. " Well, go on in then!" I said, standing up.

I followed her into the world of music. As the little girl disappeared when she spotted her influential boy friend, Adam, I edged along the wall, careful not to be squashed by a rather fat, middle-aged lady who was, unfortunately, wearing a tremendously large dress. The string quartet was playing the most romantic tune. It almost reminded me of the day I revealed my feelings for Lavender Eyes. I never stop thinking about that day. And I still haven't stopped, you know, considering…Suddenly awoken from my trance, I dashed to the table that had the food on it. I smiled politely to the waitress and requested a glass of champagne. As I turned around, I was met by two horrors. The Lady Ebony and her teenage daughter, Crystal.

" Why, hello, Ambrose!" Lady Ebony crowed. " Isn't it lovely to see you?" She wrapped her arms around my neck. She kissed my cheek, leaving a big lipstick stain, and discreetly licked my ear to my horror and disgust. Her long black hair was straight like ribbons and it shone eerily underneath the chandelier.

" Isn't it?" I replied sarcastically as I wiped my face with my sleeve. I sipped my drink nervously. That black strapless dress of hers was too revealing for my liking. I knew what she was after, and she was one of those women who never gave up until they got it.

" Of course you remember my daughter, Crystal?" she continued, gesturing to the young woman who stood just a few inches shorter beside her.

" Um, yes. Crystal." I switched hands with my glass to shake hands with the handsome redheaded girl. I felt myself blush and a goofy grin spread across my face. She was doing the same, though her smile was prettier.

" Wasn't it just last year you wanted to dance with her?" her mother butted in. Her white face had been powdered so it appeared to be whiter than usual. It seemed as though she wanted to look like me, just to impress me. " You don't want to dance with a young lamb like her. You need an experienced, older woman to dance with," she stated and raised her pencilled eyebrows suggestively.

" Mother!" Lady Crystal yelped. Her bright blue eyes sparkled apologetically to me.

" Well, Ma'am. I've, uh, changed over the past year a-and no longer feel the need to be the acquaintance of you…or your daughter." I tried with all my might to contain my giggles but I couldn't help it. Crystal's shoulders began to shake with laughter.

" Right," she replied, giving us a suspicious look over. " So, did you find yourself having fainting girls bombarded at you this year?" The paper-thin witch-like woman smirked.

" As a matter of fact," I said through stifled chuckles. Crystal ducked behind me, so her venomous mother wouldn't see her cry with laughter. " Yes. Your daughter confessed her love for me!"

" Right, OK," Ebony mumbled. Through gritted teeth, she ordered Crystal to come away from me. Then she put her mouth to my ear and whispered, " Maybe next year."

I shuddered as the troublesome but loveable pair walked off to flirt with more men. I scoffed and smiled. That woman! I downed my champagne to get rid of the nightmarish mental image that had just snuck into my brain. I stood alone, humming to the music and subtly mimed the conductor's arm motions. Then I heard my name being called from across the room. I span around. There stood Spunk in a bowtie with Mojo, slouched beside him. He was not as smartly dressed as his brother. Instead, he had put a baseball cap on his square-shaped head. I waved to them and pushed my way through the crowd to meet up with them.

" Hey, hey, dude!" Spunk cried. He outreached his flat palm. " High-five!" I copied him and he showed me how to do a proper high-five.

" I'm so glad you could come," I cried.

" Happy to, man."

" Hey," Mojo muttered. " Are there any attractive chicks here?"

" Hundreds," I said.

" I said 'attractive chicks,'" the impatient, rude, boorish brother snapped. " Dork."

Spunk smacked Mojo in the back of the head, knocking his hat off in the process. " Back off, OK? Ambrose's cool." Mojo picked up his hat, brushed it off and noticed a dashing young lady and he left us alone for the rest of the evening. " Sorry about that. He's still sour about you not payin'."

" It's quite all right, really. He's just being awkward."

My animal friend rolled his eyes and scoffed. He folded his arms like a stubborn, hot-headed child. " If that's awkward, whaddya call stealin' a police car and purposely crashin' it into a wall just to get caught? He's always been like this, since we were cubs. You're lucky you don't have any brothers," he added with a sad sigh.

I opened my mouth to say something but I was too amazed. The psychic abilities of Viewers never ceased to amaze me, even now I still can't understand how they can know things about a person just like that. " How…how in the OZ did you know I was an only child?"

He grinned and shrugged. " Just a guess, I suppose. You have no idea how lucky you are that you don't have a stupid, selfish older bro. He was always stealin' my stuff when we were young. Once, I found this gorgeous bright pink pebble. It was beautiful; it was really, really, _really _shiny.I wanted to keep it forever, until Mojo decided he wanted to skip rocks across the river my tribe used to live by. I never did get my own back for that. So stupid!"

I stared at him in disbelief for a few seconds. It soon turned into an awkward pause until I broke the silence by offering him a drink. " Would you like a drink? Wine? Champagne?"

" Got any badger's blood?" he asked casually. As I looked around nervously in a stunned silence, I watched his face change as he laughed. " I'm just jokin'. Our tribe hasn't drunk badger's blood for generations. Let's get drunk tonight, sweetheart!"

" I'd rather not," I replied with a smile.

" So, Am the man, got everythin' worked out? You know about the baby?" he asked in hushed tones.

I sighed miserably. I shook my head. I desperately wanted to say yes, but that was impossible. Spunk didn't say anything. He just nodded his head with a smile on the corner of his bearded mouth. He squeezed my shoulder tightly with those awfully strong, stubby-fingered animal-like paws. At this point in my life, no one really understood how I felt. But Spunk did. I can't tell you how grateful I was for this man.

Suddenly, the doors flew open and the announcer called out through the room, quietening all of the guests. The host and hostess – Ahamo and Lavender Eyes – were about to enter the room. They walked through the doors at the sound of a fanfare. The entire room stayed quiet in respect. Each and every one of the guests bowed and curtsied before their monarchs. Ahamo, with his handsome, smiling brilliant blue eyes and handsome, shapely chin, squeezed his wife's gloved hand. He grinned and greeted his acquaintances, only for them to respond with dumbfounded looks on their faces. The jealousy that was burning within me was to the point where I couldn't bear it. That particular evening, Lavender Eyes decided to wear an insanely exquisite silvery dress. It was floor-length, like most of her evening gowns, and as she stepped towards the dance floor, it seemed to ripple like water. Her long, wavy chestnut hair had been tied up in plaits and set up in a bun. On the top of her head, she wore a tiny silver tiara to match Ahamo's gold crown. Those gorgeous violet jewels in her eyes sparkled with happiness. A pretty, sly grin was curling in the corner of her divine mouth.

" The King and Queen will take the first dance of the evening, dedicated to their second child," the announcer cried grandly.

The string quartet struck up a wonderful piece of music. The King took his wife's hand just as everyone backed away to give them space. Everyone grew silent as they watched the couple waltz across the clear marble floor. The light from the chandelier reflected in the glitter on the Queen's dress and when she moved, the little specks on the floor bounced along with her. Spunk patted me on the back when he saw how miserable I looked. All I kept thinking that it should've been me out there. I was the child's father after all. When the dance was over, everyone else went to join them with their partners. I shot glance over to Mojo, who was clutching a champagne glass in his fist while chatting to a good-looking woman. She didn't seem impressed, but I could see she was slowly succumbing to the Viewer's boyish charm. Spunk cleared his throat.

" Well, it's obvious you got somewhere to be. I'm just gonna grab myself a ciggy," he cried, so he would be heard over the music. He turned to leave the room, but before he did, he said these words to me in my ear, " Good luck, man. Don't do anythin' stupid."

" Great. That narrows it down to doing nothing," I mumbled to myself when he had left.

I pushed my way through the dancing crowd. I was trying not to step on anyone's toes, but I'm pretty sure I did. I stumbled into a couple of people, who complained and made disgruntled comments. Lavender Eyes' friends were always a bit snobby and self-centred. I was not in the mood to apologise, so I let them say how rude I was. I dashed to the queen's side. I bowed before her and the King.

" May I steal the lovely queen for a dance, Sire?" I asked him.

" Of course you can take her!" he said with a grin. " I'll go and talk to that Lord Gregorio. He's been dying to speak with me all evening! See you later, darling." I averted my eyes when he gave his wife a kiss on the cheek.

" Have you seen Azkadellia? Her nanny has informed me she ran off with that earl's awful son," she piped up. " He's a terrible example for her!"

" Uh, I think she went out to play with him. It's fine, Your Majesty. She knows what's wrong and what's right," I reassured her.

She gave me a strange look. " What do you want?" she enquired, rising an eyebrow. She always could tell when I wanted to talk to her.

" I think we need some privacy. We need to talk," I answered.

I took Lavender Eyes to the glass door at the side of the ballroom. Out on the balcony, we could see the snow-covered garden. The snow had been significantly bad that year. A few days before, it snowed all day and all night, blocking roads and lanes in the process. It was so terrible that it left some people stranded. The temperature, too, was awful. It was freezing. I even attempted to invent a heater, but because it was so cold, something went wrong and it broke down. It was lucky that night was slightly warmer. The garden and the snow was extremely beautiful to look at. Holding her hand, Lavender Eyes and I beamed at the way the snow had been carefully blanketed. It was a beautiful picture. I shot an anxious glance at her, which she noticed.

" What is it, Ambrose?" I could hear the concern in her voice, and in her beautiful purple eyes.

Before I replied, I placed a hand on the miniscule curve that was our unborn son or daughter. I stared right into her eyes without flinching. She sighed and rolled her eyes. " If we're going to be together to raise our child, you need to tell Ahamo."

" No!" she cried. " No." She was always persistent like that. I miss that about her. " He doesn't need to know yet."

" Don't be silly, Your Majesty!" I groaned. " What, are you tell him after it's born?"

Lavender Eyes hesitated for a few moments before saying, " M-maybe. It couldn't hurt."

" Are you forgetting something? I am not human. I'm a Gellentinti!" I cried. " That baby might have the birthmark; it could have _any_ of the Gellentinti's features! Lavender, it could be born out of a pod! You didn't think of that! Did you?!" I bellowed.

" Well, I-I-I-I-I-I…" she stammered and sighed deeply. She paused, then snapped, " Don't you dare speak to your queen like that!"

" I wouldn't care if you were lowest peasant, Ma'am! You are the mother of my child. I care for you and the baby. I want to protect you!" I cried.

" Well you have a funny way of showing it, Ambrose. Let me decide when I must tell Ahamo. He is my husband, after all."

Sheepishly, I stared in her eye, knowing she was right. I should have just let her take care of it. She knew Ahamo better than I did. I was a fool. I heaved a sigh. " I'm sorry, Your Majesty. Please forgive me. I'm scared."

Lavender Eyes looked at me with an eyebrow raised. " What are you afraid of?"

" Ahamo," I admitted. " As you know, he has an awful temper and if he finds out…" I trailed off a moment, before continuing, " If he finds out, he'll kill me."

" You're really worried about that, aren't you?" she asked in a soft whisper. She grabbed my hand, squeezed it and placed it on her belly. " Listen, my darling. I will _not _let him do _anything_ to you, all right? Just…please, let _me_ do this by myself."

" Of course, Ma'am." I smiled and bowed. Before I went back into the ballroom, I gave her a quick peck on the lips.

She smiled with me and together, hand in hand, we walked back into the ballroom. Our bodies came so close that they almost touched. Squeezing my hands tightly, the Queen grinned somewhat guiltily. The string quartet struck up a melody which all the guest responded to with their wonderful dancing. We span around in tiny circles, swiftly moving our feet. As we danced, I felt my heart beat faster and faster. She let out a contented sigh and embraced me. Smiling secretly to myself, I massaged the nape of her neck and gave her an innocent peck on the forehead. In that moment, I had the urge to apologise. I wanted to apologise for shouting at her, I wanted to apologise for interfering with her life, I wanted to apologise for loving her, I wanted to apologise for giving her the baby. I don't know why I didn't but I regret it now.


	11. Azkadellia's Eighth Birthday Disaster

**Apologies for the poopiness of this chapter.**

" Ambrose! Uncle Ambrose! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up right this minute!" a gritting high-pitched squeal rang in my ears.

Dazed and groggy, I started and sat up straight. I looked around and blinked and I suddenly realised where I was. I was in the laboratory and my assistant was still hard at work. On the desk was a small puddle of drool and the tools that were laid out for me to use the previous night. Then I remembered. I had been making a music box for the princess' birthday when I must have fallen asleep. I whirled on the wheelie chair to face the person who had woken me up. The princess was standing there with a wide grin on her pink, dimpled face. She was still wearing her nightgown and dressing gown. It looked as though she had been awake all night, eagerly awaiting her birthday's arrival. It made me smile. She was so excited about turning eight years of age.

" Hi, Azkadee. Where are your parents?" I asked her. I moved slightly so the little girl wouldn't see her present.

" They're still in bed. Daddy says Mommy's sick again and doesn't want me disturbing her. He told me to come and find you instead," she explained in a squeak. " So you're in charge!" she added and chuckled.

Knowing I was babysitting that day frightened me. Of course I had babysat in the past, but not since becoming a father. This was my chance to prove that I could be a good one and yet, there was something in the back of my mind. It was telling me – nagging me – that this was a bad idea and that I needed to grow up first before taking care of my offspring. For Ahamo's sake, I drowned it out with the whirring gears and cogs of my brain. When Azkadellia got distracted by my wonderful machines, I ordered Raynz to finish the music box, wrap it in wrapping paper and bring it upstairs to the princess' bedroom later on that afternoon.

" Right, Az," I began, trying my best to sound fatherly. " Let's get you dressed."

I slipped my hand into Azkadellia's, and we beamed at one another. Az's smile was a lovely one. Her youthful dimples were to die for. She always looked so content and joyous and innocent when she smiled or laughed. She had no clue about the cruelness of the world or the droughts and famines that were populating the East. Obviously this was something that all adults didn't want to know about and yet, we enjoyed to watch the children play without any care in the world. It made me wonder if my child would smile like that, with the same innocence and happiness. I surely hoped so. I escorted her up the stairs and when no one was looking, I lifted her up onto my shoulders. Finally, we reached her bedroom where the ladies-in-waiting were waiting.

" Her Majesty is ill today. I'm in charge," I told them proudly. They looked absolutely flabbergasted at the news. " Get Azkadee dressed and ready for her birthday party," I ordered, an odd feeling of satisfaction washed over me as the women curtsied.

Later, when Azkadee had been dressed in a frilly pink frock, it was almost time for the party to begin. As I prepared the food, she ran circles around me, singing happily which made me feel nervous and inadequate. Whenever she got too close, it felt as though I was about to trip over her. She had so much energy, which I didn't have – after a night of snoozing at my desk – and I could have done without it. But I didn't have the heart to tell her to stop. I am not her father, I am – was – her best friend. There was a difference, and friends don't scold each other.

" When's Adam getting here? When's Adam getting here? When's Adam getting here?" she screeched repeatedly.

Adam was not the best influence. I remembered that Lavender Eyes told me to keep an extra close eye on him. " Uh, I'm not sure. The party's not until twelve so he has plenty of time to arrive."

Azkadellia gave a disheartened facial expression. " Oh. When's Lizzie getting here?"

Little did I know, an entire class of eight year olds would soon be running around the gardens, screaming their heads off like crazy. What had I let myself into? As I chased Sofia, Mikhail and Tyrese, I heard someone else's hysterical laughter and felt a sickeningly hard kick in my backside. My head was spinning. I whirled around. The children had run off, still giggling.

" Whoever just did that is going to be sorry!" I cried as I ran in the same direction.

" Two little princesses dancing in a row, spinning fast and freely on their little toes," a small girl sang in a completely different area of the garden. " Catch me if you can!" she screamed, running away.

I groaned. " It's not a game, you know! _Please_ respect the royal palace. You are our guests here today. All I ask of you is to not run around like little monsters. Where's Az?"

The children erupted with laughter.

" Ambrose said a rude word!" Cooper cried.

Rolling my eyes, I corrected myself. " I meant to say, 'where is the Princess Azkadellia?' I haven't seen her all afternoon."

" Saw her with Adam two hours ago," Mikhail sniggered. He pointed to the castle doors.

Even though I didn't want them to, the twenty-odd children followed me as I galloped inside. When I reached the hall, it looked as though a raging bull had stampeded throughout the palace, wrecking everything it could find. The potted plant in the farthest corner had been upturned and starved of its soil. The centuries-old rug had been torn by what looked like one of the tools that I kept out of a child's reach. The chandelier on the ceiling, despite being so high, seemed to have been tampered with. On the dazzlingly clean marble floor were strewn with the muddy footprints of a mischievous princess and her best friend. I looked around, my eyebrows furrowed in disgust. The children behind me laughed hysterically and cruelly mocked their babysitter. My shoulders began to shake as I contained my sobs of despair. But just then, a high-pitched squeal sounded, as well as a deafening slam. The kitchen. With Azkadee's gang chasing after me, I dashed to the kitchen. When I opened that door, the most horrific sight hit my eyes.

Sadira, the cook, was standing on the counter holding a chocolate-covered wooden spoon as some sort of a weapon. She wore a frightened expression on her thin, pink face. As she cowered, the children and I spotted a pile of brown sludge.

" Get those two little devils out of my kitchen!" the poor cook shrieked, a hint of hysteria in her plea. " They ruined the princess' cake! I worked all day on it!"

" It's all right, Sadie. Come on down," I replied, offering my hand to her.

" Not until you get them two to apologise!" Sadira pointed at the refrigerator that I'd built.

I edged towards it, my feet not making one sound. Gingerly, I fell to the floor and searched for the two young children. They weren't hiding underneath or behind. I glanced over to my colleague, whose bright green eyes shimmered, almost insistent that the royal daughter was hiding somewhere in the room. Hesitantly, my hand grasped the handle. I gave it a good tug and the refrigerator door creaked as it swung open. Azkadee was sitting on a bed of cooled vegetables. Adam was squatting beside her, giggling and sniggering, as they shared lumps of the birthday cake.

I grimaced and moaned. " Oh, Az!"

" What?" she whined through a mouthful of cake.

" Come on. Out," I barked weakly. " Out of there!"

" Why should I? It's my birthday, I can do whatever I want!" snapped Azkadellia.

" Because you're a naughty little girl, that's why! When I look after you, you're always so well-behaved. Why not today? Why not make your parents proud?" I cried. The girl stayed put and continued to play as if I hadn't spoken. " Come on, you two. Please can you get out of there? It's dangerous." Azkadellia refused to do what she was asked. That was it. I snapped. " Right!" I muttered and leant forward, my arms reaching out for her. I coiled my weak hands around her small torso and as she screamed in protest, I dragged her out, kicking and struggling. The children weren't of any help either. They jeered and made raucous noise.

" Dad! DADDY!" she screeched as I pulled her further away from Adam.

To no surprise, a few moments later, Ahamo came rushing in to save the miserable day. An expression of fury and disgust hit his face when he saw me with my hands on his daughter. Azkadellia gave a pitiful sob and I released her so she could be comforted by her father. The children began to squeal with laughter at me. Sheepishly, I bowed before the king consort.

" OK, party's over! I will contact each of your parents to come get you," he boomed, making everyone in the room quake with fear. " And you!" He pointed an accusing finger at me with one arm still wrapped around Azkadellia. " Lab, now! When I see to my baby girl, I'll be having a little chat with you."

Not wanting to anger the King any further, I made a swift exit without an utterance. I sat at my desk, watching my assistant get on with our life's work. He asked no questions and I told him no lies. I waited for Ahamo to finish consoling Az for about ten minutes, and like a train on time, he stormed in, his eyes aflame with rage. His nostrils flared as he ordered my assistant to leave the room, therefore no witnesses would see what he was about to do to me. As I stood up, I tried to make myself appear taller than I really was. I refused to be intimidated by my best friend's husband, even though I was terrified of him.

" I trusted you enough to put you in charge for a few hours and you harass my daughter?" he spat.

I scowled. " I did no such thing."

" Then why is that poor little lass up in her room now, weeping her eyes out?"

" I won't lie to you," I answered, showing no emotion in my voice. The man's brilliant cerulean eyes shone and quivered in intrigue. " I was trying to be a good father."

Ahamo scoffed. " Well, here's a newsflash for you! You're not a father. You don't even have a family!" he sneered.

" Stop it, Sire! I could be a father, but you just don't know it."

" Well, congratulations. NOT! Keep your distance from now on and you get to keep your job. Clear?" he yelled. Before I could reply, he stormed off, presumably to deal with the millions of bratty, spoilt sons and daughters of lords and ladies.

That night, Lavender Eyes had heard about what happened and she came to see me in my laboratory, to make sure that I was all right. I gave my seat up for her, her puffy face pale and worn from exhaustion but she looked so serene. As the long thin silky dressing gown hung over her, she appeared to be, not as the queen I had served for years, but as the mother of my child. Even though she looked sick, fat and tired, I thought she was as beautiful as the day I first met her because she was carrying something that was precious and so sacred. Hesitantly, I reached down and softly touched her hand. She watched me, her eyes never stopping to blink. After a few moments, she sighed as if she was annoyed about something.

" My darling, don't be like this. Ahamo was just concerned for his daughter," she cried.

" Aren't I not allowed to be concerned for _my_ child?" I uttered coldly.

" Of course you are, Ambrose! But it's safe inside me. _I _will keep it safe, I promise you!" she replied, stroking her swollen belly.

" You can't be so sure," I grumbled somewhat furiously. " Ahamo will raise it as his own. Someone who ignores you when he's working on his newest flying contraption, someone who leaves home whenever you two have a disagreement, someone who has a violent temper!" I added. My voice raised higher, my hatred for Ahamo expanding.

The Queen scowled. " My husband is a gentle man! Just because you feel threatened by him, it doesn't mean that he's some sort of a monster!" she snapped. " Why are you being like this?"

" Because I shudder to think that you are married to that man! I don't want a man like that to be a part of my child's life. All I wanted today was to prove that I could be a father but he wrecked everything."

Lavender Eyes' anger subsided. " It wasn't his fault, neither was it yours. It was that beastly little Adam." She smiled and wrapped her arms around me.

I laughed. " Oh, I'm terribly sorry, Your Majesty. I didn't mean to cause any offence."

" Of course you didn't. I love you, Ambrose," she whispered.

" I love you too, Lavender."


	12. A Bad Feeling

The last two months of Lavender Eyes' pregnancy passed, though they passed with difficulty. She grew even fatter and was ill constantly. For those around her, it was a nightmare. The Queen was known for her sweet, loving, compassionate, mild-mannered personality but when the mind-controlling hormones kicked in, she would always find something to complain about. And she would always take her frustration out on me. She would screech at me, saying that she hated being in such a condition and that it was entirely my fault. Sometimes she would simply weep in despair for no apparent reason at all.

It was June and it was the time of year when the Royal Family took their annual holiday. Their favourite location was Finaqua, where the lakes were so large that from above, they looked like oceans. It really was a beautiful place to be. Lavender Eyes adored it so much that just after Azkadee was born, Ahamo surprised her with a holiday home which overlooked her favourite lake near the forest. It had been built to resemble a smaller version of the Ice Palace, except it was not bathed in blizzards but bathed in sunlight. Even when her belly was full and bloated and the baby was bursting to get out, she was still determined to leave all her security to go and relax by the water, miles away from any medical assistance, if any kind of emergency should arise. So Ahamo had no choice but to keep up with tradition and agreed to take her and Azkadellia, only if I came too.

" I suddenly have a bad feeling about this," the Queen realised in the horse-drawn carriage that was taking us to the South.

" Why, baby?" asked her husband.

" My Light, it knows what is yet to come," she replied, her brow furrowed worriedly as she massaged her bump.

" Don't worry," I said. " I know of a doctor not far from the lake," I lied. " If the child _does_ happen to arrive during this holiday, then I'll fetch him for you."

Lavender Eyes smiled in gratitude.

" Are you going to have the baby at Finaqua?" Az asked.

" No!" she cried in a tone which suggested that the idea of delivering the infant at Finaqua was absurd. " I hope not," she muttered under her breath.

I watched her with a small smile on my mouth. Slowly, I began to lean forward to give her hand a comforting and supportive squeeze. Suddenly, all of the colours drained from her face, leaving her eyes appear brighter than usual. She started to retch and heave, grabbing hold of her husband's shoulder who sat beside her.

" Ahamo, I think I'm going to be sick!" she exclaimed, clasping a hand to her mouth.

" Driver! Stop! Her Majesty is about to vomit!"


	13. That's Life

We arrived at the Finaqua castle safely, on time and without any disturbances. It was getting dark so I whipped up a dinner for Azkadellia before Ahamo tucked her into bed. The three of us stayed up and talked the evening away, then Lavender Eyes started to feel ill again and excused herself to retire for the night, prompting Ahamo and I to do the same. The next morning commenced slowly. I was awoken by the sounds of singing birds from beyond the bedroom window. The two suns hung low in the sky. I got out of bed, slipped on my dressing gown and went to meet the picturesque countryside. Pushing the window open ajar, I breathed in the cool, crisp air. It truly was a beautiful sight. Lastly, I dashed down stairs to the kitchen, where I found the Royal Family. Lavender Eyes, puffy-eyed and exhausted from lack of sleep, sat at the table while Ahamo busily made her breakfast. Azkadellia, however, was already happily eating her breakfast of eggs, bacon and toast.

" Morning, Ambrose," Lavender grumbled tiredly, her fingers gently messaging her temple. " We thought we'd better let you sleep in. Well, anyway, how did you sleep?"

" Fine, thank you, Your Majesty," I smiled as I joined the table. " By the looks of it, Ma'am, you didn't sleep so well."

" Didn't sleep at all!" she answered softly. " I couldn't get comfortable and it felt as though the baby was climbing my ribcage like monkey bars all night. I am so tired that I could cry!"

I smiled weakly and caught a glimpse of Ahamo, who seemed very refreshed. " What about you, Sire?" I asked curiously. " Did you sleep all right?"

" Oh, yeah. I slept like a baby. Because poor LE was restless, I moved into a different room. I needed to get my sleep somehow!" he chuckled.

Mentally, I clucked my tongue and rolled my eyes. Even if she was a nuisance, I would have dealt with the situation much better than that Other Side riff raff. I would have stayed by her side, stroking her face and uttering amusing things to her until she drifted off. I often thought that Ahamo did not treat Lavender Eyes as well as he could have done. He placed a large plate in front of her, which what looked like slime, even though it was just scrambled eggs. He smiled warmly as the Queen stared at it, looking rather disgusted. Suddenly, she arose from her chair, the colour draining from her face again.

" I'm going back to bed," she yawned. " I am very terribly sorry, my dear, but I can't bring myself to eat."

She was about to leave the room when Azkadellia gave a horrific shriek. " No, you can't! You promised to take me apple-picking later."

" I'm sorry, sweetheart, but I don't feel well at the moment," she replied.

" It's not fair! You never do what I want anymore!" the young girl grumbled.

" I'm sorry," her mother repeated. " We can go apple-picking when we get home. I'm too sick to go today."

" No! We have to go here! It's tradition!" Azkadellia snapped.

The Queen heaved a sigh as she watched her eldest child run up to her bedroom in tears. I bowed before leaving the room, for I was about to speak with the princess. I ran up the stairs to her room and found her buried underneath the duvet, nothing but a lump of shivering jelly. Smiling sympathetically, I sat at the end of her bed and put my hand on her shoulder.

" Go away, Mommy!" I heard her muffled cry.

" I'm not Mommy," I answered softly.

Azkadee shot right up, amazed to see me sitting with her. " Sorry, Ambrose," she grumbled miserably. " It's so stupid! Why should I have horrible time just because she's pregnant?"

I sighed heavily. There must be way to make her understand. " She's very poorly, you know. You don't like doing stuff when you're ill, do you? So does your mom. Let her rest, hmm?"

" It's not fair. Ever since the baby and everything, she's been ignoring me! It's like I don't exist!"

" But there's time for you two to bond before the baby arrives," I responded. The beautiful little girl didn't answer but I worked it out for myself. Letting out an inaudible gasp, I cried, " Is that why you want her to take you apple-picking?"

Sheepishly, Azkadellia nodded her head slowly and muttered, " Yeah. But it's not the same. I wish it was just me, Mommy and Daddy again. Why does it have to change?"

I shrugged my shoulders and as I got up to leave, I answered, " Yeah, well, that's life."


	14. The Runaway Princess

**I'm so terribly sorry that I haven't updated **_**And Nothing Else **_**in ages. My obsession with Tin Man just sort of stopped. I lost inspiration, I lost interest, but a couple of days ago, I found the song 9 Crimes by Damien Rice. My muse instantly restored! I'm also making music videos again as well. Go check those out! :P**

By dinnertime that evening, the princess still hadn't come down and her parents thought it was best that they let her sulk it out, but there was something in my gut that made me think otherwise. As Lavender Eyes laid the table and as Ahamo cooked, I offered to get Azkadellia. After all, she must have been getting hungry since she missed lunch. Nothing could have prepared for the shock I was about to receive. I climbed the stairs, calling her name. Finding nothing strange, I knocked on her door and waited for her to give me permission to enter. But not a peep was heard, so hoping she was decent, I pushed the door, creaking as it swung open.

" Az. Azkadee, are you hungry?" I asked, not noticing the open window. Then I realised I couldn't see her. " Azkadellia? Princess? Where are you?" I cried out. My eyes slipped to the window. As I got a closer look, I saw that she must have climbed out onto the tree branch that lay in her reach. In a panic, I rushed to the aid of her parents. " Lavender Eyes, Ahamo! Come here, quick!" I yelled from at the top of the stairs and they came running.

" What? What?" murmured Lavender Eyes in a breathless whisper.

Feeling dizzy with worry, I pointed to the window. Although I uttered not a word, they latched on immediately.

" Darling, you stay here. Ambrose, you with me!" Ahamo ordered, the expression of determination etched on his handsome face. No one was going to mess with him until his daughter was in his arms once again.

Out of the closet in the master bedroom, he grabbed two lanterns and two coats for us to use. Despite the cursed fiery temper he suffered from, Ahamo was a smart man and he was fatally protective of his loved ones. I hoped to be like that with my own child.

We were out in the forest for several hours, calling the Princess' name, our voices almost in unison. The cool air biting us, I almost felt claustrophobic or paranoid in the dark, where there were bears, tigers and all sorts of different bloodthirsty creatures. Growing evermore desperately, Ahamo and I continued to call out the Princess' name and check every cave, boulder and tree to see if she was hiding from us.

" Azkadellia!"

" Az! Az! Princess!"

" Az? Where are you?"

" Azkadee? Come out, sweetheart."

Then suddenly, Ahamo just stopped. He looked up to the pure white moon above us, the light shining down on him. His baby blue eyes glimmered brightly and he wore an expression of pure terror and worry for his young daughter. Finally, he turned to me and heaved a deep sigh. " It's no…no use. We'll never be able to find her in this light. We have to wait until morning if we really want to find her."

My hatred for the man simmered, ever so slightly. " Don't say that, Sire. Your determination brought us this far. Let's not turn back just yet."

" But still. We've left Lavender Eyes longer than we should've done. Oh, my poor wife. I hope she's all right," he whispered.

An idea sunk in. " You don't think Azkadellia could have found her own way back to the house?" I asked.

Ahamo's face lit up. " There's only way to find out. C'mon!"

Ahamo swiftly retraced our steps and as I followed him, he broke into a run. After a long run, we found our way back to the house. The lights outside were on, so we could easily see where we were going, but as we approached the door, I swore I could hear cries of pain. Thinking it must have been the echo of my imagination, I chose to ignore it. Ahamo pushed open the door and we both stepped through to the living room, bringing in the black mud that had been glued to our boots. Lavender Eyes was sitting on the sofa, her purple orbs wide with pure terror. She arose with difficulty to greet her husband.

" My contractions started about an hour ago. I've been so scared!" she whimpered, tears beginning to fall.

Ahamo dropped his lantern as the blow of the shock struck him. Grabbing both of his dear wife's hands, he almost completely forgot about the missing Azkadellia. He sat her back down on the sofa and began to gently massage her back, determined to stay by her side all through the metaphorical journey. I stood there, as useless as an old rag, dumbstruck. It felt as though I had plunged into a pool of freezing cold water. My son or daughter would soon be born. I would soon become a father. All my worries and concerns seemed to resurface and all my preparation unravelled. I rushed to her side, as both Royal Advisor and the true father of the child.

" Are you all right, my dear?" I asked her softly.

The Queen nodded her head, grunting in response. " Has Az been found?" she riddled in between breaths.

Ahamo shot a glance at me. " Uh…No, darling. No. We thought she might've already come home by herself. Evidently, she hasn't."

Lavender Eyes groaned, not in pain, but with worry. " Please! You must find her tonight!" she pleaded, her silent tears transforming into full-blown sobs.

" But w-w-w-we can't leave you in this state!"

" You go, Sire," I said, without thinking. " I will stay with the Queen."

Ahamo gave me a look as if I was crazy. " What? And leave my pregnant wife, suffering in labour?"

" Ahamo, I'm not suffering!" she interjected.

" My child is about to be born and you're suggesting I leave my wife?" he barked. " You should go. You're the one who's friends with Az!"

" But, Sire, I really think I should stay with Lavender!"

" Please, Ambrose. Go…for me," she whispered breathlessly.

I heaved a sigh and reluctantly agreed. After all, I wouldn't want the princess miss out on welcoming her sibling into the world. " Yes, Your Majesty. Good luck, my dear, and may God be on your side." I kissed her tenderly on the cheek and shook Ahamo's hand and I stood up to face the cold summer night.


	15. Deus Ex Machina

**My friend wanted a cameo, and she got it :P She's the pregnant Viewer. Love you loads, Cesca!**

I was out, hollering Azkadellia's name, shining the lantern in places she might have been hiding. I had no clue how long I was out there for, but it seemed like weeks. Then I passed through a piece of land that I must have missed earlier with the King. I walked past an ugly, twisted, lifeless tree, but then I could hear a pitiful weep. I recognised it immediately as her cry.

" Az? Azkadee, is that you?" I called out, shining the light in the direction of the tree trunk.

There was a rustling sound and Azkadellia stumbled out of the bushes nearby, sobbing hysterically. She ran to meet my open arms. We embraced warmly and tightly, and I wiped away her tears with a clean handkerchief and wrapped a warm blanket around her shivering shoulders. There was a mental sigh of relief on my part.

" Oh, Azkadee! We were so worried about you! Why the devil did you run off like that?" I whispered.

The Princess groaned and sat down at the base of the old tree and covered her face. I sat down beside her, knowing a huge inspiring speech was going to commence.

" Daddy and Mommy don't care about me," she moaned.

" Of course they do! Your father and I spent the entire evening looking for you!" I replied.

" Yeah, right!" she answered sarcastically.

" It's true."

" All they care about is the stupid baby. As I said earlier, I'm sick and tired of being ignored. Adam says when the baby arrives, they won't even love me anymore and he told me that if I run away, I can find another family."

I smiled. " You're taking advice from the youngest of four boys?"

Azkadellia sheepishly swallowed. " It just isn't fair! Why should I have to put up with a stinky baby?"

" But a baby brings a lot of joy to families. They bring people together and there's so much love…" I trailed off, feeling rather moved. " Just because you're having a new brother or sister doesn't mean you'll be hated by the king and queen. They love you regardless. They always will."

" But you don't have any brothers or sisters," she pointed out.

" True. But I do know about love and family. And I know that your mother loves you more than anything in the world."

I could see Azkadellia processing what I had just said to her, and she appeared to like it. " You promise?"

Smiling, I said, " I promise."

" Cross your heart and hope to die?"

" Cross my heart and hope to die," I answered, crossing my heart with the tip of my index finger. " And you'd better be ready. The baby's going to be born very soon!"

She looked disheartened by this. " Oh."

" Come on. Your mother's worried sick about you. Let's get back and surprise her, shall we? She'd be really happy if you do."

The princess looked away for a few moments before reluctantly nodded her head, her dark brown eyes watering. " OK."

" OK? Come on," I whispered, a small, sympathetic smile forming on my mouth.

Gently, I picked her up and heroically carried her back in the safety of my arms. When we arrived back at the house, we were greeted by the most nightmare-inducing sight. At some point while I was searching for the princess, Lavender Eyes' labour had progressed quicker than it should have done. Her pale face dyed red, beads of sweats oozing from her delicate brow, she had her legs spread out, locked in the right position as she breathed through each contraction. As Ahamo worriedly hovered over her, I had _never_ seen in more pain before – even when Azkadellia was born. In the shock, my jaw hit the floor and wouldn't get up. Slowly in this stupor, I turned my head to stare at Az, who was just as shocked as I.

" What's wrong with Mommy?" she squeaked, her voice thick with worry.

As soon as he recognised his daughter's sweet cooing voice, the King whirled around, his blue eyes widening. " Az! Where've you been, baby?" he hollered and welcomed her with open arms.

The daughter and father embraced warmly, igniting a feeling of jealousy in me. When they parted, Azkadellia asked her question again. " What's wrong with Mommy?"

" I'm all right, my darling," the Queen whispered quietly as a painful contraction ceased.

" Remember what we told you, Az," said Ahamo. " Your mom is having contractions. Remember what those are?"

" Oh, yeah!" she answered, her mind cast back to the day they taught her about the birthing process. " The mommy gets a bad tummy ache right before the baby comes out!" she announced, grinning proudly.

The shock slowly fading, I chuckled softly at the princess' innocence, but not forgetting my place. " Is there…Is there anything I can do, Sire?"

Lavender Eyes let out a scream of agony, making everyone in the room flinch.

" Yeah. Get me that doctor you were talking about," he ordered, calmly massaged his wife's heaving belly.

" Doctor?" I gulped hard. My lie. My childish lie.

" Yeah, doctor. Bring him here so he can deliver this little kid!"

" Please hurry!" I watched Lavender plead.

Understanding my near-impossible task, I lowered my head in a half-hearted bow of respect. Before I left the house for the third time that evening, I heard Ahamo say, " Azkadellia, go play upstairs. Don't come back down for _anything_. OK?"

Out in the chilly night once more, I dashed through the maze, panting heavily, my mind buzzing. My thoughts were focused on that poor child and the trauma he or she was going through right at that moment. By stupidly lying about the doctor, I could have jeopardised both the baby's and Lavender Eyes' health. Knowing that I would never forgive myself if anything happened to them, I ran faster than ever before. As I exited the maze a few short minutes later, my heart was pounding and my head was spinning. The sudden exercise had been a shock to my system. I had to keep going, but I couldn't. In desperation, I dropped to my knees and raised my head to the Heavens, hoping He would be listening.

" Help!" I wheezed and began to sob hopelessly. " Please help! The Queen is in labour and it's all my fault!"

Then suddenly, some form of Deus ex machina came to me. At that moment, in the distance, I swore I could hear a sound. A rhythmic, hypnotic sound of drumbeats and the faint sound of people chanting along to the drums. Blindly running towards the music, I didn't care if they were a murderous tribe of Southern Munchkins; any tribe of any kind would have some kind of medical professional. As I stepped through a clearing, I noticed them. They were not a tribe of Munchkins as I initially thought, but they were instead a tribe of Viewers. All the adults were circled around a burning fire. They were on their knees, raising their hairy arms above their heads, reciting a prayer as the children played the beat on drums. My thoughts on Spunk and how kind he'd been to me, I hoped this tribe would share a similar philosophy. My knees quaking with fright, I approached them. The children noticed me first, their black-brown eyes growing wide with terror. One by one, they ceased their drumming. Disturbed, the adults began to protest in their own growling language. The one Viewer wearing a lion's skull on his head and carrying a stone sceptre stood up, a violent frown on his hairy orange face.

" Who dares barge in on our prayer?" he roared, baring his sharp teeth and claws.

" Ambrose Hall, the advisor to the Queen," I answered as I felt more confident. " May you and your gods forgive my intrusion, but I am in dire need of a miracle."

The tribe leader paused, clearly deciding whether I was a threat or harmless. " The one you love…she's in pain," he muttered.

" Not pain!" a female Viewer piped up, the leader glaring at her. " With child! Soon to be born." When I spotted the one who spoke, I noticed that she, too, was pregnant. I gave myself a small smile, wishing a prosperous future for her and her family.

The leader looked back at me, still undecided. " You need doctor?" he asked.

" Yes, sir. If it isn't any trouble, perhaps there's a doctor here who'd be willing to help?"

The leader grunted and turned to speak to his people. " Midwife. Go with Ambrose Hall." A short and stout middle-aged lion woman stood up, dashed into her hut to collect the things she would need to deliver a baby before finally joining me by my side. She had kind brown eyes that seemed so human that it was hard to believe she had lion-blood pumping through her veins. She gave me a friendly smile. " When cub is born, come back to us straight after!"

" Yes, of course, sir," the midwife replied, bowing to him.

The leader gave a disapproving growl as turned around to continue the prayer, hoping there would not be any other interruptions. The kind midwife took me by the hand, and, even though her sharp claws dug into his my wrist, it felt comforting to know that someone cared. Even if it was a feral Viewer. We began walking back to Finaqua and she started to chat.

" I apologise for Mhala. He is a man of good, traditional values. He believes that a man should respect the men and women in his life," she said in perfect English, which, at this time, was exceedingly rare for a member of a Viewer tribe. " When he sensed your past…well, he didn't like it."

I looked away sheepishly. It _was_ eerie that a Viewer could know everything about you when you've only just met them.

" You are a good man, Ambrose. Don't let anything get you down because of one mistake," she said firmly, stroking my arm in a somewhat motherly fashion.

I smiled in response, liking the comforting touches. " What is your name, by the way?" I asked, realising that I did not yet know it.

" Teeka."

" Teeka," I repeated. I vowed to never forget that name, for she would be one of the most important people in the infant's life. " You're very articulate, you know," I complimented.

" Thank you." She smiled warmly. " I was born near a human village miles and miles away from here and they were very kind to us. They didn't treat us like vermin like everyone else did. In their eyes, we were equal to them. When my parents died, an infertile couple adopted me as their own. They were English professors, you see."

" How did you come to live here?" I asked.

" Years and years ago – I don't know if you'd remember – there was a bad time for our race. During the reign of King Lyman, Viewers were persecuted so badly that humans would snatch food and water off of them, and they wouldn't leave them in peace. I wanted more for my people, so I trained to be a midwife, left home in search of a tribe. It wasn't long until I was found by Mhala and put under his employment."

As I listened to her story, I felt so glad not to have been born in the earlier years of the tyrannical reign of Lavender Eyes' father. " It's wonderful what you're doing."

Teeka nodded her head. " Yes. Did you see Cesca, the girl who was pregnant? If I'd decided to work in a human hospital, she and her cub could be in real danger without proper medical attention."

" Well, I'm grateful; Lavender Eyes would be, too."

" How far is it now, love?"

" Oh, not too far. Just through this maze."


	16. Pain & Pride

" Teeka," I began, my voice high with nervousness. " I must confess that I am part of the Gellentinti race. Would that mean the Queen might deliver a pod?"

Teeka's large brown eyes lit up and a grin spread across her wrinkled orange face. " A Gellentinti baby!" she exclaimed. " In all my years of doing my job, I've not yet delivered a Gellentinti child! How exciting!"

I clucked my tongue in annoyance. I understood her excitement, but her answer didn't give me comfort of any kind. I heaved a sigh, looking down at my muddy shoes. " Please, Teeka, it's important, and I've never heard of anyone else of my kind conceiving a child with a human before."

Sheepishly, the sweet old woman lightly nodded her head. " The child will have the appearance of a Gellentinti – that's true – but the Queen will one day find a way to fool others. Do not worry now, my love, your secret will always be safe."

I gulped. That didn't mean the baby wasn't going to be hatched out of a pod. Suddenly, the royal home came into view. " There!" I pointed with a trembling hand.

For a split second, I thought I heard the agonised scream of my dear beloved Queen, echoing through the night. How frightened she must have been to be all alone in the forest in this state of vulnerability. My pace quickened to a gentle trot, the old midwife closely following behind. In our determination to get by her side, we burst in through the door and dashed into the living room. Lavender Eyes was still lying on the sofa, wriggling and moaning in pain as her husband dampened her brow with a wet cloth.

" Oh, Your Majesty!" Teeka shrieked in horror. " How is she doing?" she asked Ahamo as she knelt down to take care of Lavender.

Ahamo stuttered, surprised to see an aging Viewer lady standing in front of him. Then his stunned expression immediately changed. " No," he protested. He stood up, throwing the cloth down in anger. " No!" he shouted a little louder. " No. I don't want some Viewer delivering my kid! You _lions _are _crawling_ with fleas! And look at you, woman! You're covered in dirt! How can I let you near Lavender Eyes like that? You disgust me! You _all _disgust me!"

" Ahamo!" Lavender breathed.

" No! Why should a Viewer be let near the Queen of the OZ? You're all pests. There's no need for you in this world. Be off with you!" he ordered.

" Sire…" I uttered, hoping a soothing voice might calm the King's temper.

" You can shut up as well!" he barked, pointing an accusing finger at me. " You were told to bring me a doctor. A human doctor! And what do you bring me? One of _them_." He paused, his bright blue eyes watering with pure rage. He turned back to Teeka and snarled, " I repeat…Be off with you. Now."

As Lavender and I watched with fear in our hearts, Teeka bravely stood, growling menacingly. " No! I am not going to let you get away with such a discriminatory attitude. Yes, I am a Viewer. I am proud of that fact. I love the thrill of hunting for food with my tribe. I love participating in our animalistic rituals. I feel privileged to know things before they happen. But what you don't realise is that without me, both your wife and the baby could be in _real danger_. Her cervix is dilating so fast that it's putting stress on the baby. I am the only one in this room who knows how to relieve that stress and to make sure that child is safe and healthy. Now, do you want me to help your wife or not?"

Covering an immature giggle, I coughed into my handkerchief.

Ahamo nodded his head, lowering his eyes in shame. " By all means," he muttered.

" Thank you," the Viewer replied in a snide tone, satisfied to have told off the King of the OZ. Then she knelt down to speak with Lavender Eyes. " How many weeks are you, my love?"

" Um…F-forty one! Forty one weeks…TOMORROW! Aaahh! Argh!" As another contraction came, she squirmed and writhed, grabbing a tight hold of Teeka's paw. " Make it stop! Argh, p-please!" she sobbed, her beautiful purple eyes pleading. I looked away for I was not strong enough to be her rock, even though I wanted to be. I felt my own eyes fill with tears of sympathy for the woman who was in pain, all because of my stupidity.

" I'll do everything in my power. Don't worry, Ma'am. In the mean time, I have cow's blood. It'll ease the pain."

Lavender Eyes, obviously squeamish about the idea of drinking the blood of a cow, gave her consent before Teeka gave it to her from a flask. The effect worked instantly and she laid her head back on the sofa's arm, sighing, clearly relieved to have a break from the pain.

" I'm going to slow down the contractions. The baby isn't liking it, so it's in distress. OK?"

" Daddy?" a timid voice called from the top of the stairs.

" What's the matter, princess?"

" I can't sleep with Mommy screaming. It's scaring me," Azkadellia admitted, shivering her nightgown.

" I know, sweetheart. It's scaring me, too," her father replied soothingly. She did look frightened.

" Go up to bed now. Once you've fallen asleep, you won't arise 'til morning! I promise."

After a session of rubbing her tired eyes, she stuck her thumb in her mouth – something she hadn't done since she was four. " I'm too scared to."

" Azkadellia!" the King moaned, stamping his foot in exasperation.

" It's all right, I'll go," I piped up. " I'll stay with her as long as possible." I was hoping she would fall asleep in time for me to witness the birth of my child. But I was wrong. So wrong.

Azkadee had curled up in bed, clutching Muffy close to her heart, that look of terror never leaving her tiny, pale, round face. Hearing the startling sounds of Lavender Eyes' screams, I shut the door, building our own little world in the princess' bedroom. Knowing how she felt, I was grateful that she hadn't been there the whole time, watching her mother go through all the pain.

" Ambrose?" she called. " Does it always hurt when you have a baby?"

" I'm afraid so, my darling," I responded as I swiftly glided across the floor to sit at the foot of the bed.

" So will it hurt when I have a baby?" she continued worriedly.

Smiling, I gave the most truthful answer I could give. " It will hurt, Azkadee, but it'd be worth it in the end."

Azkadellia raised an eyebrow, wrinkling her nose. " Why?"

I couldn't help but chortle. " There isn't anything greater than a mother's love. One day you'll understand."

At that, the Princess rolled her dark brown eyes and stuck out her pink little tongue to show her disgust. " Sissy stuff!" she mumbled and pulled the duvet over her head.

" Azkadee…Why don't I tell you a story? Get your mind off things?" I suggested after a pause. " You can choose the book, if you like."

The lump in the duvet moved and a muffled voice cried out, " The story of Dorothy Gale!"

I smiled, playfully poking the lump. " All right. A little less than five hundred years ago, there was a little girl named Dorothy, who lived on a farm with her aunt and uncle in Kansas. One grey day, she and her dog Toto were playing alone in the house while her uncle and aunt were working in the fields, when suddenly; a twister appeared out of nowhere!"

" I bet someone conjured up a travel storm!" Azkadellia cried, her head popped out of the duvet, giving me a joyful fright.

" Travel storms weren't around then," I told her.

" Then how did she get here?"

" No one knows, my dear. Anyway, Dorothy, Toto and the farmhouse were picked up by the twister. She was tossed about, like, as if she were in a washing machine! And, then, she landed with bump! Right in the middle of the land of Oz."

" Oz was renamed The Outer Zone a hundred years later!" Az interrupted again. She had been learning about Ozian ancient history from her tutor, and was excelling in it!

" And why was this?" I asked in order to test her intelligence.

" 'Cause scientists discovered that our world wasn't over the rainbow after all. It's a micro-soppic planet just beyond Earth's Ozone Layer."

" Microscopic," I corrected. " Well done." I smiled at her warmly, before continuing the story. " And so, Dorothy met the Scarecrow, who wanted to find his brain!"


	17. DG

The night dragged on by as my story of the Original Slipper evolved into a heart-warming conclusion. I don't know how late it was when Az finally drifted off into a deep slumber, but it was a pretty little sight. Her long dark hair was spread across the pillow as her head hung over the edge of the bed. Keeping my promise, I stayed with her, watching the black sky beyond the open window grow lighter and lighter as the night merged with another day. The soft, atmospheric sounds of the little girl snoring and the rustling of the duvet as she moved began to take their effect on me. Even when I was determined to force myself awake for the moment I would see my baby for the first time. But, like a Siren luring a lost sailor to his doom, I, too, found myself locked in the endless black room of sleep. Until I heard it. I heard _her_.

" A girl!" the King boomed excitedly, his exploding shouts knocking the place down. " I have another daughter. I have _two _beautiful_ daughters_." He burst in to find me in the corner of the princess' room. Draped in a blanket, I was a slurring, groggy mess, still sleepy from all the previous night's exercise. " Ambrose!" he cried. " It's a girl! She's a girl! She's my girl!"

I blinked in utter shock. My girl. She was my own little girl. No words to express how I felt coming to me, I arose from the marble floor, the blanket sliding off of my body like a veil of a bride falling away from her face. Out of the corner of my eye, the Princess Azkadellia stirred, still sleeping soundly in all the chaos. Then I looked back at Ahamo. " Tell me. How is Lavender Eyes?" I asked, naturally concerned for my oldest friend.

" Perfect. Tired, but…But perfect," the King answered, heartfelt tears forming in his sapphire eyes.

I smiled politely, trying to appear happy for him and failing. " Congratulations, my King," I told him, secretly wishing that he was the one saying this to me.

" You should see her. The baby, I mean. She's _beautiful_," he continued. I could see on his face that he was about to burst into tears. He bit his lip, dropping his head to the floor. " To think we thought LE couldn't get pregnant again!" He suppressed a sob.

" I understand how you feel, Sire," I replied. There was a pause, and I caught a glimpse of Az, and grinned broadly. " Better wake her and tell her that she has a sister. I'll go and congratulate Her Majesty."

Ahamo smiled, nodding his head of yellow wheat. " Yeah." I turned to leave, but he started to speak once more. " Ambrose. I'm sorry about last night. I had no right to yell at that poor Viewer. I've such a terrible temper. I'm grateful you were here to help. I couldn't have gotten through it without you."

Not daring to face him, I let it sink in for a few moments before I heaved a miserable sigh. " You are forgiven, Sire, and I hope you'll be able to forgive me, too," I muttered. I left the room before he give an answer – not that I wanted to hear it.

Instead, I headed for the master bedroom, where I knew Lavender Eyes would be resting with our new child. An odd feeling in my stomach, I pushed the door open and that was when I found myself falling deeply in love. The exhausted Queen of the Oz cradled our baby girl in her arms, humming sweetly to her, her gorgeous purple eyes bleary but euphoric. I gasped in awe, edging closer to the large double bed. Lavender looked up, and when she saw that it was me, she smiled. Her long messy, unwashed, sweaty hair was tied up in an untidy ponytail, but to me, she was still the epitome of the purest beauty. Like how she had always been, and always will be. My gaze drawn to the small infant princess, my heart seemed to swell. She had my white Gellentintian skin and my black Gellentintian hair. Her tiny eyes blinking as she mindlessly moved her head around, I could clearly see miniscule beads of dazzling brown. She was more than just beautiful, as Ahamo had said. She was the mere reason for my life. As Lavender Eyes held her up for me to hold, it felt as though I couldn't breathe I was so ecstatic. Now in my arms after nine months of burning guilt, it all just melted away into nothing. She wriggled, the sensation feeling strange and funny in my arms.

" Settle down, little one," I whispered soothingly. " It's Daddy. Your daddy." I turned my attention on to Lavender Eyes, as I continued to gently rock the baby back and forth. " Has she a name yet?"

" I always wanted to have a child named DG – after Dorothy Gale," she replied in a hoarse voice. " It's silly, but I think it's a nice way to show my appreciation of her."

" Yes," I agreed. " It's a cute little name." I looked down at my daughter's face and a grin spread across mine. " Are you DG? Is that your name? It is, isn't it?" I whispered. DG made a soft gurgling sound in response. " She has your mouth, Your Majesty," I said, noticing the strong resemblance. Suddenly, DG began to wail and scream.

" No, she has yours!" Lavender Eyes joked, chuckling.

" Oh, shush!" I replied as I bounced the baby up and down to get to cease her crying. When she settled to go to sleep, a thought leaked into my head. " Does she have the Gellentinti birthmark?" I asked worriedly.

The Queen shook her head. " It was the first thing I checked for."

" Thank God you didn't deliver a pod!" I muttered.

" Yes! I was terrified of that happening! We would both be in trouble then!"

We both began to laugh. The risk of getting found out was sort of exciting. But our fun was cut short when Ahamo burst in on our little family with Princess Azkadellia running up behind him. She gasped in awe, just as I had done, then her face changed.

" That's it?" she asked somewhat disappointedly. She stuck her bottom lip out. It was apparent that she was expecting something much more grand than a child in nothing but a warm blanket.

" This is DG, Az," I said. " Say hello to your baby sister."

" Uh, hi, DG," she said, waving uncertainly at the baby.

" Now you have someone to play with," I continued, feeling uneasy under Ahamo's gaze.

" But I still want to play with you!"

I gave a small smile. " Of course you can, Azkadee. You can _both _play with me any time you like."

" Sorry, my friend," Ahamo butted in, " but this is a family time now. Why don't you take a bath or change clothes or something?"

I passed DG over to Lavender Eyes, depressed that our time together was ending so soon. " Of course, Sire. Take as much time as you wish." I bowed to both of them and took one long look at my daughter before slipping out of the room.


End file.
